Just Like You
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: Oh and by the way? That's the first thing you've ever been right about, when talking about me. I'm //NOTHING// like you." ZADR, MembranexDib angst NOT THEM TOGETHER , violence, implied abuse, swearing. One-shot.


The rain fell steadily, pounding the ground and roof of the Membrane household. The water rolled into the gutters, the occasional gust causing the rain to patter loudly against the windows of the house, particularly the upper ones. Despite the loud roaring of the outside rain on the house, a loud moan reverberated throughout the small room connected to the window being pelted with rain.

Sweat and saliva ran down the chin of Dib, as he gave another moan to challenge the sound of the storm outside. A third competitor was added as the Irken Invader gave a growl of dominance, letting loose a groan from between clenched teeth.

The storm won out, thunder booming and shaking the house as both males reached a violent release, voices almost matching the pounding water outside.

Both took a few minuets to calm down, breath evening out as Zim pulled out from the slowly drifting human. A loud, continuous pounding became apparent over the thunder soon though, and without warning the door was picked then slammed open. Zim only had time enough to dive under the covers of the dark blue blanket, cowering behind Dib. Dib hadn't even gotten himself together, before his father stormed in looking around. His eyes were covered in the thick goggles as always, leaving them to keep the professor's emotions under wraps. However his body movements were enough for Dib, the elder's fists clenching and unclenching as he squared his shoulders.

"Dib. What in the name of real science is this about?" he asked in a calm, smooth tone. Oh God. Dib was in for it. Despite what he'd learned in the past, Dib did not follow the advice.

"What's it /look/ like I'm doing?" he snorted, running a hand over Zim's lekku in a comforting way to keep the shaking Irken calm. "More like /who's/ it look like I'm doing? Or even better, who's doing /me/?"

A hand that had wrapped around the other's tightened in warning to the ebony-haired male. Dib didn't pay any heed to Zim's three-fingered grip, merely continued to stroke at his lekku in a loving manner. Without warning, Dib was hoisted from his place upon the bed by the long scythe-lock that had grown past his shoulder blades in his late teen years; a loud shout was heard, before Dib was knocked back on his ass.

"How /dare/ you...you insolent little..." Membrane growled, calm tone vanishing like alcohol in hot sun. Dib rubbed at his jaw gently, smearing blood across his arm and the back of his hand. The other arm that wasn't wiping blood from his mouth moved out to hold back Zim. The Irken's lekku were laid back in an aggressive manner, teeth bared to show that he was ready to go and bite off Membrane's arm for daring to hit his mate. Stupid human...he'd be the first to be brought to the Irken chambers for torture. No, no. Zim would make sure he died very last in the race of humans that were to be eliminated.

Even though right now he feared Membrane horribly; he knew the human was stupid and hadn't bothered to notice that Zim had no hair or no visible male parts. Membrane was a powerful man that could land Zim on an autopsy table or in a large tube to be tested upon however, if he ever did notice. Dib would be helpless; nobody would believe his insane son.

"I dared. Obviously." Despite the pain in his jaw, he talked anyways, really aiming to piss his father off horribly. If he wanted to, he could fight back easily. He was as tall as his father nowadays, and equally strong. "I've already dared more times than you can imagine. And right under your nose, too. So get the fuck out of my room."

"This is my house. Therefore my room, damnit." he stated angrily. Dib could almost see his eyes glow behind the goggles with anger. "I will not allow such.../horrendous/ activities to keep occurring under my roof."

A snort from Zim, Dib laughing aloud bitterly. "Right. And as if you beating me and Gaz wasn't horrendous? You're such a fucking hypocrite. Seriously, get the fuck out of my room, and you won't have to worry about keeping me in line after tonight." Standing suddenly, he shoved the surprised male out of the room; Zim had gotten to his feet as quickly as Dib, both moving the large dresser in front of the door to keep him from trying to get in again.

"Dib-beast...?" questioned Zim, the nickname used in a reassuring, loving way. Not bitter at all like in their childhood. Dib noticed this as well, leaning against the dresser as his father's footsteps upon the carpet died away quickly. Smiling weakly, legs shook violently as he and Zim moved to sit down on the bed, both still quite nude.

"Jesus, Zim...no matter what, that bastard scares the living shit out of me..." he mumbled ashamedly, leaning into Zim to nuzzle his face into the crook of the alien's shoulder. A hand came to pet at the "mock-lekku" comfortingly, trying now to get Dib to calm down.

"Do not worry...he will get a 'special' place in the Irken society when the armada comes. Only a few weeks until they do, Dib-mate." Zim said calmly, switching to a more intimate suffix for the 19 year old as he let his cheek rest against the top of Dib's head, nuzzling him softly.

"Mmm...yeah..." Dib mumbled. "Anyways...I think I'll get some clothes on before falling asleep. I'll pack in the morning. Besides, I'm sure you're sick of seeing all the bruises on my arms and stuff..." He gave a sickened laugh. "I sure know I'm fucking tired of seeing 'em." Leaning up to place a soft kiss to Zim's jaw, he got up to fetch some pajamas, mumbling something about "ugly things..." as he dressed. Without thinking about it, he threw a shirt and some pants to Zim to sleep in. As usual, Zim threw the shirt on, foregoing the pants. Only in public would he wear pants; anywhere else, he'd run around in a t-shirt or the top of his invader uniform.

Both laid down, reassured first that the door was securely locked, before falling asleep in each other's embrace.

The next morning, both awoke early and quickly packed Dib up. Uneasily, Dib noticed that the dresser had moved forward a little in their slumber, causing him to stick a little closer to Zim while they gathered up the things that mattered most to Dib. Clothing of course, a few photos of Gaz, their mother and Dib, and the occasional photo of Zim and Dib. Old, old ones from way back when. For sentimental value and good laughs if Zim ever decided that he would let Dib top one night.

After moving the dresser out of the way, Dib padded out into the hallway; his trench coat was uncharacteristically folded and held snug in his arms while he toted a small suitcase behind himself. To keep him from looking at the bruises and scars, old and new, he wore a long-sleeved shirt that looked much like his old one from his childhood, only now there was an Irken insignia on it instead; painted in a bright white with yellow swirls in it making it look like marble. Zim came out behind him, dressed again in his invader uniform from yesterday with his wig placed neatly on his head and violet contacts back in.

Absently Dib brushed a few strands of pin-straight locks of hair from in front of the bright eyes of Zim, who in turn brushed his knuckles over the other's cheek reassuringly. Passing up the empty room of Gaz, Dib couldn't bare to look at it. He never could, ever since Gaz had run off. He wished that she hadn't but he supposed that she wasn't as strong as Dib was at keeping their father away. Silently Zim ushered Dib onward and down the stairs.

There didn't seem to be anyone downstairs, and for that Dib was grateful. Smiling, he placed a soft kiss to Zim's lips and murmured to him to go and head outside on the sidewalk and wait. He wanted to take a good look around the house once, and then grab one more thing. Zim looked uneasy about it, but obliged anyways. In bed Zim tended to reign. But out of bed in every-day situations usually Dib had the final say. Usually. Running a hand over Zim's head in a motion of rubbing his lekku, Zim smiled and headed outside.

And Dib did look around, taking in and remembering every good thing he could. After he had made his round of the house, Dib moved back into the living room before fishing around in the couch cushions; fingers brushing over the cool, smooth plastic of a Gameslave2 he pulled it out to look at it lovingly. He had hid this one for Gaz's 16th birthday. It was a limited-edition vampire piggy hunter design that Gaz would've loved. Tucking it in an inside pocket of his coat, he folded it up again carefully before stepping away from the couch and heading into the foyer.

Reaching for the door, he heard a loud and rather disappointed sigh before a slightly raspy voice said, "So you're going to leave? No wonder your mother left us, she couldn't bare that her son was a coward...nothing like me."

Like nothing, anger boiled up and over as he turned on his father, "Don't you /dare/ talk about mom like that! The only reason she left was because /you/ kept beating her, even when she had been pregnant with Gaz." His father looked shocked, and Dib continued, "Yeah, that's right I fucking know. I remember when she left with Gaz still in her. She couldn't take me with...I still don't know why...but she couldn't...so...I was left to deal with your fucking drama and your fucking messes. You know that I know about when Gaz finally came back to live with us...it was when I had started up elementary skool...and Zim came along..." His eyes softened at the thought of his male partner, before sharpening to look up at the speechless professor.

"...I-I..." the other stammered, trying to regain composure and control of the conversation.

"Shut up. Oh and by the way? That's the first thing you've ever been right about, when talking about me. I'm /NOTHING/ like you." he spat. "I don't and won't abuse my spouse, when I have children I won't beat them either. I won't drive my children to hate me; I won't make the situation so bad as to have them want to run off. I /WON'T/ ignore them, I /WON'T/ pour my adult problems into young minds, I /WON'T TURN OUT LIKE YOU/. I'll do everything opposite of your shitty 'parenting skills' if you can even call them that." Huffing slightly from anger and stress he gave the one-finger salute and turned to stride out the door, slamming it in his face.

"Dib...? Is everything alright?" Zim called, having started worrying. Dib nodded, suddenly looking and feeling far older than he was. "Ah...c'mon I've got the voot cruiser...we'll take you back to the base and put you under some sleeping pills to make you rest. Those bruises need time to heal..."

"Yeah...alright..." he mumbled, legs once again shaking violently as Zim helped him into the back. Climbing in himself, Zim closed the cockpit before zipping up and away to the base to tend to Dib and prepare for the incoming invasion.


End file.
